Wild Within The Heart - Sonadow Story
by EnderTheHedgehog
Summary: A black and red strip male wolf by the name of Shadow lived all his life in the rescue shelter, but out of nowhere he met a blue male wolf that was just rescue. His name was sonic and he was also a rare uke male. After a few day, Shadow and Sonic soon become mates for life and they had pups. THIS STORY WILL HAVE MPREG AND SOME LEMONS! (DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!)
1. Prologue

In this world where wolves lived, there are some wolves that are different from others like there fur color or powers and the fact that there are even something more rare then that. Some male wolves are uke as for can have offspring, but was hard to come by. How this all happen was that one of the wolves was in a lab of sorts, but escape from the place and started a pack. Over the pass year, alot of hunter and trappers had be hunting these rare wolves to get more money out of they, but now a days there are only a few wolves out there in the world. A rescue shelter that been rescuing those rare wolves, catching them and to hope that some day to breed them also. So, there will be more of them, but was hard to find. They did save some wolves, but not enough for 5 or 8 packs in all. Then soon someone called the rescue team saying that they found one of the very rare wolf in a cage, covered in blood and wounds all over the wolf's body. That wolf was sold as a pet, but was badly treated by biting and snarling at his owner that bought him. It's was only the wolf's instinct to do so. The rescue team ran to there truck and drove off towards the spot where the lady said that the rare wolf was. They finally got there, coming out the truck and walked to the rare wolf she said that was here.

The rescue leader saw the cage that had a blue wolf in there laying on his side. She walked to the cage to look at the poor blue wolf just laying there in his pool of blood and pain. They got out a tranquilizer shot and slowly poke the blue wolf though the cage. So, that the blue wolf wont attack them as they put him in the truck. As they start to pull out the blue wolf onto the grass, so they can clean and bondage the wounds before putting him in a cage. Then they soon finish, sliding the blue wolf in the metal cage and putting it on the back of the truck. The truck take off towards the rescues shelter leaving the blooded cage behind. They got back to the shelter with the rare blue wolf, but they had to keep him in the cage to heal up first before he go to the enclosure and also to make sure that the other wolves wouldn't attack this one. Then they soon found out that the blue wolf was a uke male of all things and that was a total of 3 ukes so far. So, the blue wolf rested for 4 days straight, until he was able to move again. The blue wolf got another shot before they take him to the enclosure and to hope that he would have pups soon.


	2. Someone New

At the rescue shelter lived a black and red fur color male wolf,his name was Shadow. He was rescue when he was just a little pup and been living here all his life here at the rescue shelter. The enclosure was build to keep alot of wolves in and safe from the outside. Shadow was laying on his side in the sunlight, enjoying the warmness light on his black fur. He was full from his meal he had a minute ago and was napping away. Then Shadow's ear perk up at the sound of footsteps coming towards the gate. Shadow sat up, yawning and then looking at the humans that had a metal cage with them. Shadow got up from his spot, walking a little towards the gate and was curious about the cage, but as he got closer. He can hear growling and snarling from within the metal cage. Shadow stopped as the humans put the metal cage down infornt of the gate. The humans open the gate first, then open the metal cage and the blue male wolf ran straight out towards the forest to hide. Shadow saw the blue wolf passed him and look towards the forest that he ran into.

'Why did they put a another male wolf in here?' Shadow thought to himself as he looked back at the humans angrily. "They know that males don't get along, but why?" Asking himself as he look towards the forest again.

Shadow signed, he was very confuse of it, but he decided to justwalk towards where the blue wolf went too. He soon come to his own cave that he never use anymore and where the blue male was he got to the entrance, looking inside and saw that the bluemale was curled up on the ground facing the back wall of the step in closer to him, then he saw that the blue male had a big scar on his back and can hear crying from him. He got a little more closer to the blue male to know more about him. The blue wolf stop his crying by hearing footstep from behind. He quickly stood up, turning towards the black male and growled. Emerald green eyes meeting blood red eyes.

"BACK OFF!" Yalled the blue male growling.

Shadow stopped and got angry at the young male that was growlingright at him. He started to snarl back with more force then normal and took one step towards the blue male. The blue male got scared of that, pinning his ears down with his head down and whimpering alittle to submit to the other. He know the black male was acting just like a alpha then a normal wolf would. He just looked up at the much more bigger black male infornt of him that was growling at him for acting the way he was.

"What do you think you can growl at me, boy!" Said Shadow growling.

"Sorry, I was just scared that you were going to hurt me or mate with me" Said the very scared blue male as he look away.

"Why would I mate with you?.. Yes, I would hurt you, but mate?" Said Shadow confuse at that.

Shadow was so confuse at what the blue male just said to him. 'Mate?.. Why did he say that?' Thought Shadow looking at the young male that was laying down infornt of him. He would never known that a male of all things to said that.

"Well, Im a.. a" The blue male was stunned, closing his eyes to not see the black male's face and was too scared to even say it to him, but had said it anyways. "A uke" Telling the black wolf.

"A what?" Asked Shadow tilting his head confuse of that word 'uke'.

Shadow had never hear of a uke male wolf before in his life andnow thinking of it for alittle bit, but out of nowhere the blue wolf answered his questions.

"Uke, It's also known as herm that a male wolf can haveoffspring" Said the blue male, he then looked away with his ears down and close his eyes. "And the fact that I can also take care of them" He was scared as ever, thinking that the black male would do something.

Shadow step back alittle in shock as ever, again of hearing whatthe blue male just said that he can have pups. The blue wolf open his eyes to see the black male's shock face. Then shadow shook his head and walk off leaving the cave. The blue one was happy and sad at the some time that the black male left him alone in the had walk back to his spot, sitting down and was deep in thought of all the blue male said to him. He looked towards the sunset.

'Why did they put him in here of all places?.. Do they want me or someone else to mate with him, so he can have pups?' Shadow thought with a small blush on his cheeks.

Shadow was feeling something deep down in his own chest, shakinghis head of the small blush and signed. He was not planning to become a alpha at all, cuz he dislike being a leader and take care of a pack. Also having a mate with pups. So Shadow just layed down with his head and went to sleep for the next day to come.

"A what?" Asked shadow tilting his head confuse of that word 'uke'.

Shadow had never hear of a uke male wolf before in his life and now thinking of it for alittle bit, but out of nowhere the blue wolf answered his questions.

"Uke, It's also known as hermaphrodite that a male wolf can have offspring" Said the blue male, he then looked away with his ears down and close his eyes. "And the fact that I can take care of them" He was scared as ever, thinking that the black male would do something.

Shadow step back alittle in shock as ever of hearing what the blue male just said that he can have pups. The blue wolf open his eyes to see the black male's shock face. Then shadow shook his head and walk off leaving the cave. The blue one was happy and sad at the some time that the black male left him alone in the cave. Shadow had walk back to his spot, sitting down and was deep in thought of all the blue male said to him. He looked towards the sunset.

"Why did they put him in here of all places?.. Do they wont me or someone else to mate with him, so he can have pups?" Shadow thought with a small blush on his cheeks.

Shadow shook off his little blush and signed. He was not planning to become a alpha at all, cuz he dislike being a leader and take care of a pack. Also having a mate with pups. So, he just layed his down and went to sleep for the next day to come.

**_-TBC_**


	3. Are You A Alpha?

The next morning, Shadow woke up to the sound of the gate opening, seeing the humans in the enclosure with a tranquilizer gun and a box. He knew their not here for him, so he went back to sleep as the humans walk right pass him. The humans came in, walking to the cave where the blue male that was sound asleep there. They pointed the tranquilizer gun at the blue male infornt of them. Then out of nowhere a loud 'BANG' echo thought the cave and they shot the blue male. The blue male snap up, yelping from the pain on his back leg. He looked to his back leg seeing a tranquilizer dart on him. Then he looked infornt of him, seeing the humans there and whimpered. The blue male started to get dizzy and tired. Then he fall to the cold, yet soft ground and fainted.

Shadow heard the bang and decided to ran to check where the sound was coming from. He soon stopped, seeing humans pulling out the male from the cave. Shadow didn't care what they were going to do to him and hope that they were going to take the blue male out of here, but he was wrong. They were just doing some testing and give him some shots to stay healthy. So Shadow just sat there watching they do their stuff. Then the humans tag him under the ID name of 103, picking a second one for knowing he was a uke and left him alone. The blue male soon woke up, still alittle dizzy, but not enough to make him fall down. He jump right to his feet and start to growl as he looked around for the humans that did this.

"Calm down boy, they're gone" Shadow said as he walk towards the blue male with his eyes close.

"But they shot me" Said the scared blue male.

"They only did that, so they can give you some shots to stay healthy" Said Shadow as he stopped infornt of him.

Shadow starts to walk off again, but then the blue male stopped him by blocking his way. Shadow didn't like how the blue male just block his path. The blue male looked away for a second with ears down, then looked back at the black male, seeing how big the other was and asked.

"Well, can I ask you a question?" The blue male asked as he sat down infornt of him.

Shadow sighed. "Ask away.." Said Shadow sitting down too.

"What's your name and is there any other wolves here?" Asked the blue male as he looked around.

"I'm shadow and the others are deep in the woods, but I don't know how many are there. There are some alphas out there too" Said Shadow as he looked towards the forest and scratch the back of his head with his hind leg. "So what's your?" Asking to the blue male.

"Oh, I'm sonic and are you a alpha?" Asked Sonic tilting his head towards Shadow.

"No, I'm not" Said Shadow looking away with eyes closed. "Did you think I was?"

"Ya, you look alot bigger then what I seen and how you act too" Said Sonic looking down with ears pinned back to head.

"Oh.. I guess, I was just born that way" Said Shadow looking towards Sonic with one eye open.

"Do you think your mother and father was a alpha?" Asked Sonic looking back up at Shadow's sad face.

"Maybe.. I really don't remember, the humans here rescue me when I was a pup" Said Shadow sadly remembering the past.

"Oh.. ok" Said Sonic looking back down again.

"Well, I better go.." Shadow said as he stood up and walked, but stopped. "I'll see you later.. I guess" Walking off back under his tree.

Shadow got back to his spot, sitting down and was looking down at his paws. Thinking back at what he said to Sonic and was just too weird for him to think that.

"Why I say that to him?" Shadow asked himself with a blush on his muzzle.

Shadow shook off the blush and laying down to sleep, but can't. He was thinking of why the humans brought sonic here in the first place. Was he rescued from something that can hurt him or captured for breeding. These thoughts kept coming to him, he doesn't know whats the answer or why. All he knows that it something to do with him being a herm. When thought about him being a herm, he had the same feeling in his chest again and this time alot more warmer. Shadow then shook it off and fall asleep as soon as he was sure that the thoughts are gone.

**_-TBC_**


	4. The Mating Season

The very next morning, but this wasn't a normal morning. It was mating season and it was bad news for a male wolf that was taking a nap in the den. Sonic on the other hand was in heat at this time. It isn't good for him if a unmated male comes along and finds him in this state. Uke are weak, even if their pregnant and that's why some of the ukes are gone. As Sonic sleep on the soft bed within the den, but a certain wolf came from the sweet scent of the blue male. The shadowy wolf figure came in the den, where Sonic was straying at and step right in. He was closing in on the blue uke male. Shadow was at his spot and was waking up from a nap he had. He soon sniff the air, it was a sweet smell that no male can't resist it.

"Is there a female in heat?" Shadow asked himself. He then shook his head and looked down at the ground. "No, it cant be. There's no female in here that I know of.. Unless?" Shadow started to think for a second, then he snap out of his thinking. "SONIC!" Shadow didn't want to mess with the blue male and didn't really care what happen to him at all. So, he just layed his head back down, but also had a bad feeling about that blue male. Something that will maybe hurt or even kill the other.

**_-WITH SONIC-_**

Sonic woke up from nap by hearing a 'SNAP' of a stick outside the cave. He stood up and looked towards the woods. He saw a shadowy figure with ice blue eyes at the entrance of the cave. After the shadowy figure step in. Sonic saw a green male wolf smiling at him with his tail wagging behind.

"Hello, cutie" The green male said as he came closer with a grin.

"Who are you and what you want?" Sonic asked as he got scared and backing away, growling at the green male.

The green male was getting more closer each second to Sonic. Sonic bump the wall of the cave and saw that the green male was right up close to his face.

"I'm scourge, I'm here cuz I smelled something in the air and that were you in heat. So, I came" Said Scourge and licked Sonic's cheek.

"I'm in h...heat?" Said Sonic shocked and didn't know that the other male had licked him.

"Ya" Said Scourge, then he came close to Sonic's ear. "And it smell nice

Scourge then push Sonic around to face the wall of the cave, Sniffing his hole by taking in the sweet of the young uke male and lick it afew times. That made Sonic shiver by the wetness from behind him and his ears went down.

"Mmm... You taste good for me" Scourge said licking his lips with lustful.

Scourge hopped on Sonic's back with his member out. He was now behind the young blue uke's tail hole and his member was getting closer to it.

'No, I can't let him do this!' Sonic Thought getting abit scared of this.

Then Sonic got the idea by bite Scourge's front paw that was on side of him. scourge yelped in pain from his paw as he back away from the blue uke wolf's back side and he lick his bitten paw. He looked back at the blue uke wolf as he got even more mad and push him hard to the ground with his head. Scourge growled at the young wolf, then start to bite and scratch him as he layed there on the ground.

**_-WITH SHADOW-_**

Shadow was still at his spot, laying in the sunlight like always. His ear twitch by hearing something, but he just annoy it. He heard it again, this time alot more louder then before and looked towards the woods. What he heard was yelps that was coming from the same way the cave was at and it was also where the blue male was too.

"Was that sonic I just heard?" Shadow said as he sniff the air again, then. "Oh, no.."

Shadow knew there was another wolf around his territory, even if his not a alpha and got alittle worried of Sonic. He stood up and ran quickly towards the cave as fast as he can. When he got to the cave's entrance, he stopped to see a green male there and then saw something on the ground. It was Sonic, covered in his own blood and just laying there whimpering in pain. Shadow looked back up at the one that did this to Sonic and saw the green male with blood dripping from his month and claws. Then he growled at him for doing this.

"What do you think your doing with sonic?" Shadow Growled and got ready to attack him.

"Well, if it isn't shadow.. Nice to see you again" Said Scourge looking back at Shadow with bloody grin. "I'm just here to mate with this blue wolf"

"Mate with sonic, not when I'm around" Shadow said as he jumped right on Scourge.

Shadow pinned Scourge to the ground, growling down at him and then bit down on Scourge's neck hard. Scourge start to whimper, struggling under Shadow's tight grip on his neck and tried to kick the other off of him. He saw Shadow's rage in his eyes of flames and then push Shadow hard right off of him. Scourge stood up and ran out the cave, but stopped at the entrance. He looked back at them. "I WILL COME BACK, JUST YOU WAIT!" Scourge yalled as he then ran away from Shadow with his tail between his legs.

Shadow panted as he watch Scourge ran off and out the cave. He then looked at Sonic that was still laying on ground and his fur covered in blood. Shadow decided to walk towards Sonic and then lick his wounds clean. Sonic reopen his eye slowly and looked at Shadow that was close to face. Shadow stopped his licking and started to blush alittle, staring at Sonic's pretty emerald green eyes.

"Thank you, shadow" Said Sonic with his weak voice.

"Your welcome, you should let the humans heal theses wounds of yours" Said Shadow licking his wounds again.

"No..." Said Sonic looking away with ears down to his skull.

"Why not?" Asked Shadow stopped licking and look back at sonic.

"I'm just scared of them, ok" Said Sonic.

Shadow just sighed, he knew Sonic don't like the humans that much, but he needs to get heal or he will get ill.

"Alright.. I'll get them tomorrow, if that's ok with you" Said Shadow.

"Ok.." Said Sonic and knew he can't get out of this.

Shadow took one last look at Sonic and start to walk away, out of the cave, but was stopped by Sonic.

"Wait shadow!" Said Sonic with a small blush, he stayed quiet for a second. "C.. Can you stay with me?" Asking the black male.

"Why would I?" Asked Shadow turning his head slightly towards Sonic behind him.

"Well, you know.. If scourge or any other male wolves come for me" Said Sonic.

Shadow rare smiled at the fact that he was going to stay the night with Sonic. He turn back to face sonic, walking over and layed right next to him. Sonic on the other hand blush at what Shadow did just now.

"Sure, I don't mind" Said Shadow laying head down on his paws and close his eyes.

Sonic smiled and did the something that Shadow did. Both of them went to sleep, but Sonic was shriving from the cold night air. Shadow open one eyes to look at Sonic shriving next to him. He thought for a second, deciding to just put his head on Sonic's back neck and closed his eyes again to fall back to sleep. Sonic felt the warmth on his neck and nuzzled closer to it. Shadow on the other hand was starting to have feeling for Sonic. Was it the sweet smell or the fact that Sonic was to cute of acting like a puppy, but he do know something about him that made him feel happy for once in his life. They then both soon fall into a deep sleep to dream land and wait for the next day to come for the two.

**_-TBC_**


	5. Having Feeling

Sonic woke up the next day and yawned. He looked next to him, seeing that shadow was already gone and can hear barking right outside the cave. He know that shadow was getting the humans to help him with his scars.

"Does he care about me that much?" Sonic thought to himself with a blush on his muzzle.

Sonic just shook off the blush and decided to take a nap alittle longer for now as he wait. Shadow on the other hand was barking to get the humans attention. One of the humans heard the black wolf as he walked by and opened the gate to follow shadow to where his cave is. The young human stopped to see the black male was infornt of the cave, walking inside the cave and can see the blue male was hurt badly. So, he called the others to come and help on his radio. Shadow stepped in the cave and walked towards sonic.

"It will be ok" Said shadow calmly to sonic.

Then the others humans come with an first aid-kit to heal the blue male. The Humans walked slowly towards the scared blue male. Sonic then growled at them, but shadow stopped him by nuzzling. Sonic blush and lowered his head down to let the humans know that he will let they come closer to heal his wounds as shadow stay by him. After a few hours of bandaging the blue male, they soon left and leaving the two alone to let them rest for the day.

"You alright?" Asked shadow sitting next to sonic.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sonic said sadly as he looked down with his head still down.

"Are you sure?.. You look sad from something" Said shadow.

Sonic signed, he don't wont to talk about it, but he trust shadow even if he was mean to him at first and decided to talk to him.

"Well, I was afraid" Said sonic closing his eyes.

"Afraid of what?" Asked shadow confused of that.

"Of the other wolves here, cuz.. I.. I'm in heat" Said sonic too scared to reopened his eyes.

"That's what I smelled earlier, so it was you" Said shadow a little surprise that the sweet smell come from him.

"Don't tell me you will..." Said sonic looking up at shadow with a worried expression on his face.

"What!?.. No, I'm not going to do that" Said shadow.

"And why'd you save me then?" Said sonic blushing alittle.

"I don't know... I had this feeling to save you" Said shadow looking away with a blush on his muzzle.

Sonic looked down at his paw and back at shadow with a blush. Shadow had this warm feeling in his chest that happen when he's next to sonic and it's not that sonic was in heat. It was something else that he don't wont to leave sonic here alone, until he somehow find out whats this feeling is. Shadow was thinking, if he this feeling or not.

"Uh... Shadow?" Sonic Asked as he tilt his head at shadow.

"Huh?.. What?" Said shadow snapped out his thinking and looked at sonic.

"Do you.. Hmm.. Like me, shadow? Asked sonic with a cute face and blushing.

Shadow froze and speechless at what sonic just said to him with a full red blush on his muzzle. He just stood there with nothing to say to this. Sonic felt bad of saying it out loud, standing up and walk towards the cave's entrance to leave, but as he got closer to the cave's entrance. Something was pulling him back in the cave by his tail. sonic looked back and saw it was shadow that grab his tail. Shadow was still blushing and then let go of sonic's tail to be sure that he wont go just yet. Shadow looked away from sonic.

"What's wrong, shadow?" Asked sonic confuse.

"Well, I.. I..." Said shadow still blushing and closing his eyes. "I love you, sonic!" Shouted out loud.

Shadow quickly turn around looking at the back of the cave away from sonic. He wasn't sure if sonic love him the same way. So, he just waited for to be turn down. Shadow don't wont to be heart broken from the only one he had feeling for.

"It's ok, if you don't feel the same way for me" Said shadow dropping his head down.

Sonic was shocked to hear what shadow just said that out of the blue, but shook his head and walk towards to shadow's side. He licked shadow's cheek and waited for shadow to open his flaming red eyes. Shadow blushed even more of that and looked to sonic that also blushing beside him.

"I love you too, shadow" Sonic said as he nuzzled shadow's neck with a smile.

"Y.. You do?" Asked shadow with a blush.

"Yes" Said sonic still nuzzling shadow's soft white fur.

Shadow blushed and smiled at sonic that he accept to be his mate. He then licked sonic's muzzle and nuzzled him cheek. Sonic did the same as he happily give shadow the love he always wonted in his life. Sonic and shadow, layed down on the soft nest-like bed, Smiling and nuzzling each other to sleep. Shadow was happy to have a pretty blue uke wolf as his mate and to live together, but he don't know what become of him in a few days to come.


	6. Thoughts And Mates

Morning came and the third day of mating season. Sonic woke up first and walked out the cave to get some water. He soon saw a pond and walk towards it to drink some of the water. Just then someone was behind sonic, but sonic was push in the water before he got the chanes to see who it was. Sonic started to panic and splashing the water around. He stopped to see the water wasn't that deep at all and blush from making him seem silly. He then hear laughing and looked up to who push him in the water. Sonic soon saw it was shadow who did it and that he was laughing like crazy at what he saw. Sonic got a little angry at him with a blush on his muzzle at the same time.

"Why'd you do that?!" Sonic said almost yelled at shadow.

"Well, you left me in the cave alone" Said shadow with a smirk.

"It doesn't mean you had to push me in the water!" Sonic said almost yalling again.

"Why are you so scared of water?" Asked shadow as sonic got out the water.

Before sonic can answered, he shook off the water and sat down by the water as he looked at his paw. Thinking of the day he got scared of this water.

"It's a long story" Sonic said sadly as he close his eyes.

"Tell Me anyway, I'm curios now" Shadow said sitting down next to sonic.

Sonic Sighed and reopen his eyes. "Well, it all started when i was just a pup with my mom and siblings. She took us to the lake to play around in. I was on top a rock, feeling the cold brezzes that came thrown. Then out of nowhere my brother push me in the water and i didn't know how to swim yet. It was hard for me to keep my head on the surface of the water, but failed as i got water in my mouth. So, I sank down to the bottom, until my mom jump in and got me out of the water. I was so scared that day..." Sonic said as he close his eyes again and start to shake in fear. "That's why Im so scared of the water"

"That most of been hard for you" shadow said as he nuzzled sonic.

Sonic calm down after a while and was happy that shadow was here with him as he nuzzle him back. They stayed that way for a while, until sonic ask shadow something that shock him.

"Hey, shadow?" Sonic asked as he stopped nuzzling and look up at shadow.

"What?" Said shadow.

"Do you know how to get this heat thing off of me?" Sonic asked shyly with a small blush cross his muzzle.

"Well.. Yes, but i don't think you will like it" Said shadow looking away.

"What is it?" Asked sonic

Sonic wonted to know how to get this heat off of me, before something bad will happen and didn't like the idea. Shadow didn't want sonic to be scared or mad at him. So, he took a deep breath and face the blue male.

"I have to mate will you" Shadow said as he looked down blushing wildly.

"Oh..." Sonic said with his ear down and a blush also on his muzzle.

"Or Wait until the mating season is over, but you have to stay in cave at all times"

Shadow said as he stood up and was about to leave.

"That's ok... How many day are left?" Sonic asked as he got up also.

"About 2 more days" Said Shadow.

Sonic walked with shadow back to the cave. Sonic went in and lay down as shadow stayed at the cave's entrance watching for unwanted wolves coming his way. Shadow want pups, but will wait until sonic was okey with it. Sonic on the other hand was thinking of shadow that been so nice to him and if he wanted to have pups of his own with shadow. Will shadow be happy with that or mad?, but sonic was just too shy to ask him. He just sighed at that and stay there watching shadow from within the cave.

"Maybe, he does look like he will be a good father some day" Sonic thought to himself as he smiled with a light blush.

-WITH SCOURGE-

As scourge walked with a slight limp in the woods, still bleeding from the wound on his neck. What he didn't know that two red eyes was watching him and that the shadowy figure behind the bushes can smell the sweet scent from the green male, but scourge didn't know that at all. Scourge then tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. When he opened his eyes half way, there was a yellow wolf with red glowing eyes walking towards him from out of the shadows. The yellow male stopped to look at scourge laying there.

"Well.. Well, what do we have here" Said the yellow male smiling as he stopped infornt of scourge.

"Who are you?!" Asked scourge growling.

"I'm fleetway and that's not the way to threat an alpha" Said the yellow male that was named fleetway and still smiling at him.

"He's an alpha!" Scourge thought to himself with his eyes wide open.

Scourge soon fainted from the loss of blood from his wound. Fleetway picked up scourge with his jaws and put him on his back. He made sure that scourge wont fall off and then ran to his pack. Fleetway smiled as he found a mate to have his offspring and even if scourge don't like the idea. when he got to his cave, putting scourge down and called over a random wolf from his pack to heal his new mate.

A few hours passed by as scourge started to wake up, seeing that he was in a cave and not out in the woods where he was before. He then rember of a yellow male and looked to see that the wound on his neck was healed. Scourge decided to walk towards the cave's entrance to see that he was in fact in someone's pack and all the wolves from the pack looked at him. He got a bit scared of this and tried to run, but bumped into someone big.

"Where do you think you're going, cutie?" Asked fleetway smiling down at scourge.

Scourge knew who he bumped into, looking up at the alpha and also saw how big he was. fleetway was alot big then other wolves in the pack. Scourge backed away from fleetway with his tail between his legs and whimper.

"Sorry" Said scourge looking down.

"Sorry for what?" Asked Fleetway confused.

"That I growled at you, I didn't know you were an alpha and a big one at that" Said Scourge looking up.

"Why thank you, Scourge" Said Fleetway with a grin.

"So why am I here anyway?" Asked Scourge.

Fleetway started to walk around scourge, looking at his body and stopped infront of scourge. Scourge on the other hand was wondering what the alpha was doing or wont. Fleetway then lick his lips of liking what he sees.

"Well, I've been trying to find a mate for a while, when I was walking in woods and that's when I found you" Fleetway said as he close his eyes. "So I going to pick you to be my mate" Reopening his eyes to look at scourge.

Scourge's eyes went wide and blush like crazy at what fleetway just said. Both of them stayed quiet, until fleetway walked up to scourge's face and licked his cheek. Scourge close his eyes with a big red blush cross his muzzle. Then fleetway smirked as he got around him and got on scourge's back from behind.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yelled Scourge opening his eyes while blushing at fleetway.

"Just stay still..." Fleetway whispered in Scourge's ear.

Scourge was scared and close his eyes as he got ready of what was going to happen to him. Fleetway then thrust his member roughly in scourge tail hole and bit onto scourge's neck to make sure he stay. Scourge yalp at the pain of the alpha's member in him and his tail hole was bleeding alittle bit.

"Wow, your tight scourge" Said fleetway.

Scourge said nothing as he panted. Soon the pain turn into pleasue as scourge felt fleetway his sweet spot and moaned. Fleetway still holding scourge neck as he got faster thrusting in the sweet spot. Scourge can feel something building up inside him and knows that fleetway was close too. Then he howled out loud at feeling fleetway's hot seeds released inside him.

A few minters later, scourge was laying down, panting heavily and felt pain all over his body from the rough mating. Fleetway had finish cleaning his mate and hiself as he lay next to scourge that was resting. Fleetway smiled at his cute mate.

"Did you like it?" Fleetway asked as he grin at scourge.

"I don't know, but next time warn me!" Scourge said as he look at fleetway angryly.

"Haha.. Well, now you're an alpha and my mate too" Said fleetway.

Scourge stayed quiet at that. It was true that scourge was now a alpha and had mated with a big strogth alpha male. What he didn't know that he's a hermaphrodite too and soon to have pups in 2 months.


	7. Sonic Tell The Truth

The morning come and it was the very last day of the mating season. Also the last day for sonic to ask shadow, but he was just a bit worried to ask him. He wasn't so sure that shadow would accept him to be mates. So, sonic got the courage to ask and walked up to where shadow was that morning. Shadow was sitting outside the cave and was watching the clear sky with the wind blowing thrown his black fur. He was a little tired from staying up all night, guarding sonic or soon to be lover. Then shadow felt someone poke his back, turning around to see sonic there and looking down with a blush on his muzzle. Shadow didn't know whats going on and thought that sonic was ill, cuz of his red face.

"What?... Is something wrong sonic?" Shadow asked in concern as he tilt his head.

Sonic snap out of his thoughts and looked up at shadow that was concern about him. So, he looked away from shadow and a much more redder blush on muzzle.

"Uhu.. I.. I need to tell you something" Sonic said.

"Ok, what is it?" Asked shadow.

Sonic signed and was still too scared to ask. So, he take a deep breath and tell him the reason why he was acting so weird at the time.

"Will you be okay, if I say that would like to have pups with?" Sonic asked as he lower his head and looked up at shadow with his ear back.

Shadow was shook of that, but just smiled at sonic that he wonted pups. He got up and walked towards sonic to nuzzle him to accept. Shadow was happy to have pups with sonic and can wait to start.

"Well, that would be great to have pups with you" Said shadow smiling

Sonic smile too that shadow accept it. So, shadow and sonic walked back into the cave for private from the humans. Sonic stopped as he got close to the back of the cave and waited for shadow. Shadow got to sonic and started to get behind him.

"Are you sure you wont this?" Asked shadow.

"I'm sure" Said sonic looking back at shadow with a blush.

"Ready?" Asked shadow making sure that sonic want this to happen.

"Yes" Said sonic.

Sonic lift his tail to shadow. Shadow got close to sonic's tail hole and taking in the sweet scent of his. He soon lick it and then heard sonic moaned. At that time shadow's member out and ready. He got up on sonic's back and thrust his member slowly in his tail hole. Shadow then stopped by hearing whimpering from sonic and waited. Sonic felt shadow's member wasn't moving, so he stepped back on his member to let him know to continues. Shadow got the okay and start to move.

"You know.. your not that tight, Why?" Asked shadow that was still move his member.

"I don't want to talk about it" Said sonic downing his head lower.

"Ok, you can tell me when you feel like it" Shadow said.

Shadow start to go faster as he grab sonic's back neck. Sonic moan louder, feeling shadow's member go deeper in him and then it hit his sweet spot that made him moan even louder now. Shadow got even faster of finding sonic's sweet spot. Sonic panted, feeling his sweet spot being hit over and over. Then shadow grab sonic's back neck hard as he released his hot seeds inside his new mate. He got off sonic, walking towards a nest-like bed and laying down with his head on his paws. Sonic finish clearing himself and walked to shadow to lay down next to him.

"Well, I guess me and sonic are now alpha's" Shadow thought sadly of not wanting this to happen, but it did.

Sonic yawned, laying his head down and nuzzled shadow's muzzle. Shadow nuzzled back and thinking back when he said he wouldn't be a alpha or a father of all things.


	8. Meeting A Old Friend

Few weeks had passed for the uke male wolf and it was also almost winter where they lived at. Sonic on the other hand was laying in the cave and watching his mate, Shadow licking his belly. Shadow was vary happy to have Sonic to be his perfect mate and mother to the pups. He then got up, walking outside to get his mate some fresh water, so Sonic wouldn't need too. Shadow saw a small bucket at the gate that humans use. The humans know this wolves are smarter then they looking and can sometimes use tool. Shadow decided to use this bucket and grab it with his jaws, then took it to a with Sonic in the cave was resting, but a black and greenish blue wolf come in. It walked towards Sonic, slowly, but stopped as he saw Sonic snarling at the intruder in the cave.

"Hey, take it easy their... I'm not going to hurt you!" Said the black and greenish blue wolf with his paw up against his chest.

"What do you wont?" Asked Sonic still growling.

"I'm just here to see my brother" The black and greenish blue wolf with a smile and putting his paw down.

"You're brother?" Sonic asked as he looked at the wolf closer.

Sonic saw the wolf that looked just like shadow, but with greenish blue strips. Sonic soon stop his growling and ears back. He can also see that this wolf is nice and was not going to hurt him.

"Ya, his name is Shadow, have you seen him?" Asked the black and greenish blue wolf.

"Umm.. Ya, he's my mate and gone out to get water for me" Said Sonic with a small blush.

"Oh, ok.. I'll see you later" Said the black and greenish blue wolf as he left.

Sonic was a bit confuse and didn't know that Shadow had a brother or even tell him about it. He did know for sure that wolf didn't attack him or his pups at all. After that he went back resting for now.

-WITH SHADOW-

Shadow got the water he needed for Sonic as he walked back to the cave where his mate is waiting. He then stopped to see someone with greenish blue strips went infornt of him. Until he know who it was.

"Oh.. Hey, Mephiles" Said Shadow.

"Hi, big brother.. What have you been doing for all this years?" Asked his little brother Mephiles that was happy to see his only big brother.

"Nothing much.." Said Shadow walked passing Mephiles.

"Oh, really.. So, why is their a pregnant male wolf in your den?" Asked Mephiles with a grin.

Shadow stopped in shock that Mephiles saw sonic there and signed.

"He's my mate" Said Shadow as he waited for Mephiles to laugh or make fun of him.

"You finally choose to be a alpha?" Asked Mephiles.

"Ya, so" Said Shadow looked at Mephiles with the corner of his eye.

"I thought you said your not going to be one?" Asked a confuse Mephiles.

"Well, I change my mind" Shadow said as he looked away with a small blush on his muzzle.

"Or you change your heart for him" Said Mephiles and laugh alittle.

Shadow didn't said nothing, cuz he know that he did change his heart alittle for the poor blue uke. Then Shadow broke the silent.

"So, why are you here anyways?" Asked Shadow looking towards his brother.

Mephiles stopped laughing and look at Shadow with a smile on his muzzle.

"I just wanted you to know that I got myself mate too" Said Mephiles happily.

"Whats her name?" Asked Shadow.

"Well, she is a he and his name is silver" Mephiles said as he scratch behind his head.

"I guess he's a uke too?" Asked Shadow.

"Yep, I'm glad that he is" Said Mephiles, wagging his tail alittle.

"Is he here with you? If so, I would like to meet him" Shadow said as his looked around and back to Mephiles.

"Why yes, his is here.. I'll called him out" Said Mephiles.

Mephiles start howling to his mate to come out of his hiding spot. Then Shadow turn his head to see a light grey wolf, coming out of the bushes with a big bell that was just like sonic's.

"You called" Said Silver.

"Wow.. Your lucky to get something like that, his too cute" Said Shadow looking at his brother with a smile.

"He sure is" Said Mephiles wagging his tail abit faster.

Silver walked towards them with ears down and stood by his mate. He then lick Mephiles's cheek and turn towards Shadow.

"So, you must be Shadow, Mephy's brother?" Asked Silver.

"Yes, I am" Shadow said as he nod his head.

"Nice to meet you, I also hear you became a alpha.. Is that true?" Asked Silver.

"Ya.." Said Shadow looking away with a blush.

"Is it okay that I meet your mate?" Asked Silver again.

"Sure.. His in the cave, resting" Said Shadow pointing the way to the cave where sonic was. "Oh, can you bring the water to him too?" Asking silver before leaving.

"Sure thing" Silver said happy to help.

Silver grab the bucket filled with water and walked off towards the cave to meet this wolf that had change Shadow's mind. Shadow and Mephiles stay behind to catch up on stuff.

-WITH SILVER-

Silver got to the cave's entrance and can a blue wolf in there. He walked carefully into the cave and stopped when he got close enough to the blue wolf. Putting the bucket down next to the blue one side as he notices that the pregnant blue wolf was a male and a uke like him. 'So, I'm not the last' Silver thought to himself.

"Hi there!" Said Silver with a smile.

Sonic woke up and look at who was in the cave with him. He saw a light grey wolf and with a big belly, looking down at him. Confuse at the stranger in the cave that said 'Hi' to him.

"Who are you?" Asked sonic.

"I'm Silver and you most be the new wolf" Said Silver walking alittle bit close that he know the blue male wont hurt him.

"Ya.. I'm Sonic" Sonic said as he looked at Silver's belly. "So, your also a uke?" He asked.

"Yep" Said Silver.

"Who's your mate, Silver?" Asked Sonic.

"Mephiles... He's shadow's brother" Said Silver.

After that Mephiles and shadow got to the cave. They saw Silver and Sonic talking to each other with a smiles on both their faces. They didn't bother them as they talked happily.

"You know that winter is coming, right?" Asked Mephiles concern of the to uke's.

"Ya, I know.. What am I going to do if Sonic give birth when winter come along?" Asked Shadow alittle scared of the question.

"Well, I do know that the humans take alpha's only to a much more warmer building for them to stay at" Said Mephiles.

"How you know that for sure?" Shadow asked as he looked up at his brother.

"A alpha wolf I meet tell me" Said Mephiles.

"So that means.. Me, Sonic and you two will be there" Said Shadow happy that the humans will keep them and they pups.

"Yep.. But they will have to be coming to get us today, cuz

Silver and Sonic will be giving birth soon" Said Mephiles looking at the two uke's.

"I know.. I feel the same that we could lose your mates or the pups when the time comes" Shadow said sadly as he looked at sonic's happy face.

Shadow and Mephiles sat down as they watch their mate's keep on talking, but they soon stopped to hang out with the two male that was waiting on them. Sonic sat next to Shadow and nuzzled his black neck with a smile to have someone to love.

**I'm glad that people are liking this story and I just wont to say thx to all of you. :D **


	9. New Place & Ultrasound

Few minutes later, they all heard the truck coming as they the humans opening the big gate to let the truck back in the enclosures. The humans knew that wither will be coming soon and had to get the pregnant male's to a much warmer building before the full blow of winter comes. When the humans got out of the truck and got tranquilizer guns at the ready. Then they saw two pair of wolves that was walking towards the back of the truck and into to the cage. The humans then had to get the other two wolves that was the hardest. They then saw them walking around the woods and shot them both with tranquilizer. The two wolves were put into the cage and they drive off. Sonic on the other hand was scared that scourge was here too and was next to his cage. He then got behind his mate, Shadow.

"W.. Why is here?" Asked Sonic looking at Scourge.

"Don't Know" Shadow said growling alittle.

"Who is he?" Asked Mephiles tilting his head.

"He's scourge.. He almost rape me the last time I met him" Sonic said as his ears when down and alittle mad at him.

"Okay, but who's the other one?" Asked Mephiles pointed at the yellow male with his paw.

"I don't know.. I haven't seen him before" Said Sonic looking at what Mephiles was pointing at.

Then Fleetway started to wake up, sating up and looking around. He look at the other wolves in their cages. Scourge also wake up too and stood up. He then saw Sonic and quickly looked away with ears down. Fleetway saw this, looking up at Shadow and Sonic that was behind the black male.

"Why, hello there" Said Fleetway smiling.

"Hi.." Said Shadow growling alittle.

"What are you doing here scourge and who is that with you?" Asked Sonic almost yalled.

Scourge turn yo face Sonic with ears still down and show his belly to him. Sonic was shock to see Scourge's belly.

"I'm pregnant and this is my mate, fleetway" Said Scourge looking at fleetway with a blush.

Sonic was speechless at Scourge and come out of hiding. He know that Scourge wont hurt him.

"Your a uke too?" Asked Sonic tilting his head.

"I guess so.." Said Scourge looking away again.

"So where are they taking us?" Asked Fleetway looking at the other wolves.

"They're taking us to a much warmer place for only alpha's, so the pup wouldn't die in the cold" Said Silver that was laying down on his side.

"Hmm.. Why?" Asked Fleetway.

"I really don't know" Said Silver.

-  
The truck backup into a building and the humans pulled out each cage one by one. Sat their cage infornt of each of the wolves rooms. They started to open the cage, but have to keep the uke's in by siding a metal wall and let the seme go into the room. Sonic starting to get abit scared of whats was happening.

"What's going on?" Sonic said franking out and whimpering. "Shadow!"

"They only wanted to check us" Said Silver.

"Ok" Said Sonic still alittle worry.

"Don't worry, sonic.. I'll wait here for you" Said Shadow.

Sonic smiled that he can't wait to be with Shadow Again. The two looked at Scourge that was growling like crazy in the cage. They soon were taken away to a different room for their check up. One by one was check for any problems or sickness and had their ultrasound seeing the unborn pups. When that was done, the humans took the uke wolves back to their room with their mate's. Sonic was the last to go into the room.

"So, how did it go?" Asked Shadow that was laying on a bed made out of hey.

"It was different for me, but it's okay now" Said Sonic laying next to Shadow.

"What did they do to you?" Said Shadow.

"Don't remember.. I blacked out when they give me a shot" Said Sonic.

A girl doctor walked up to the two man that was making sure the wolves are okay in their rooms and warm for their unborn pups.

"So I got the results from the uke's" Said the girl doctor.

The two man turn towards her and nod for the okay. On the other hand, all the wolves perk their ears to the human girl to learn to what she had to say. The girl doctor look at her clip board and pointed to the first one on the list.

"So the blue male had 3, the gray male had 2 and the green male had 2" Said the girl doctor.

Shadow nuzzle sonic as he wag his tail happy to had 3 pups, but wish to had atlest one more pup. Sonic turn to his belly and lick it. Shadow stopped, watching sonic and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Asked Shadow.

"Ya, I'm okay" Sonic said as he smile at Shadow. "It's just nice that the humans care that much"

"They sure care, cuz it's a rescue" Said Shadow.

"I also can't wait to see the pups" Said Sonic looking back at his belly.

"Me too.. I wounded if one or two look like you" Said Shadow.

"It would be nice to had one look like you too" Sonic said smiling at Shadow.

Shadow just lick Sonic's belly and nuzzle it as Sonic layed his head down.

-WITH MEPHILES AND SILVER-

Silver was laying on his side as Mephiles lick his mate's ear and then stopped.

"You feeling okay?" Said Mephiles.

"Ya, It's just hard to sleep with a big belly" Said Silver laugh alittle.

"Haha" Mephiles laughing.

Mephiles stopped laughing and nuzzled Silver's neck. Silver just smiled and took a nap.

-WITH SCOURGE AND FLEETWAY-

Scourge was laying down, but felt pain in his belly and got his head up looking at his belly. Fleetway got worried of this and walk to Scourge.

"Is something worry, scourge?" Said Fleetway.

Then Fleetway saw Scourge smiling as he looked at his big belly.

"It's the pups, their kicking" Scourge said as grab Fleetway's paw and place it on his belly for him to feel it.

Fleetway did jump alittle as he felt a kick on his paw and smiled at that.

"They'll will be great fighters" Fleetway said as he nuzzle Scourge.

"Or to be great alpha's one day" scourge said as he nuzzle him back.

"Ya, that too" Said Fleetway smiling.

-  
All the wolves were resting and being napping from the warm room. Ever week the humans check on them for anything bad and given them lots of food. The wolves are all happy to find out how many pups they will have and the life that waits for them all.


End file.
